Endless struggle
by zel-chan
Summary: Post-game! The world is at peace, one would believe that everything is going to be allright. But some people aren't going to let our heroes have their happy ending like that. They call themselves the Vanguard, anti replica extremists. Poor Luke... GxL
1. To bring all in symphony

**A.N.: I do not own anything! **Another serious multy chapter story made to torture Luke in every possible ways... most probably.

* * *

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, checking his clothes one more without the embarrassing (and scary) presence of the maids, gave his hair one last pull, and with that he was ready. Guy had learned, quite painfully, that being a noble also meant that he had to care for his looks. A member of high society could NOT afford to look ruffled, or sleepy, or anything but absolutely perfect.

The house of nobles had reminded him of this peculiar point, though with subtlety: having a group of arrogant people treat you like a servant not worth more than the dirt on their shoes wasn't something to look forward to. It hadn't been until he had totally revived the status of house Gardios that the other nobles had changed their approach towards him. It was quite funny even, as they now so desperately, as one would say, kissed his ass and boots to get in his favors. They had only forgotten that Guy wasn't one to forget easily of the past…

But even with that in mind, the whole reason why Guy was getting ready with such eagerness, such _noble perfection_, was because today they arrived in Kimlaska on official invitation (he, as in the Emperor, his generals, Jade and he, the only heir of Gardios, the highest ranked noble house of Malkuth).

He felt quite content, also guessing that he'd be able to see many people that he hadn't quite been able to see in the past months, or year for the worst cases. First was 'lady Anise Tatlin: the Fon master, ruler of the order of Lorelei. Then Mystearica Musto Fende descendant of Yulia and now official next in line to be governor of Yulia city, the independent state had quite the influence since it had a history for being the real master head of the order of Lorelei.

He'd been looking forward to knowing about the state of princess Natalia's wedding also; if the king had been able to put his word in it, he was sure it would have been done ages ago! But Natalia and her dear bride (you Had to blind not to see who wore the pants in this relationship) had made a point to take care of the Replica's problem first and foremost. Gaillardia had had wind that a most permanent and stable solution had been found quite recently, and that was also part of the reason why they would all meet in Kimlasca.

He ironically remarked that, had it been but a year or so before, it would have been outrageous to propose for all the current powers in charge of the world's fate to assemble in a non-neutral zone. He wasn't about to complain about the change in mentalities though, far from it! Actually, Kimlasca was just paying back for the hospitality they had received from Malkuth in their last stay, the occasion being his own promotion to the title of Count (as he positively refused to be a Duke if just for the sake of NOT being compared to Duke Fon Fabre) and the Emperor's wish to raid the national treasury… as per usual.

Of course, since Peony seemed to be so… generous, king Ingobert had been impressed with the grand welcome, obviously he intended to show his kingdom's own worth through the upcoming festivities that were sure to follow their arrival into Baticul itself. Guy reminded himself that the king would be gutted alive by his own (adoptive) daughter, if he ever thought of spending as much money as Peony had at that time. Damn, even the Emperor himself had escaped one terrible and painful death from the Necromancer because of his childish behavior. And he'd _never_ forget _that_ dark look in Jade's eyes as the Emperor had introduced the Kimlaskan noblemen and king to his 'cute little Jade' and his 'sweetie super cute Luke', not to forget his 'Natalia darlin'' and 'adorable Asch'… well, the last two ones had angered very _very_ dangerous people and almost ended (if not for Ingobert and his sister's good spirits and nature) in a political disaster.

Most importantly, he would _finally_ get to see his friend, _his __**best**__ friend._ It had been a good six months since he had come back to them through Tataroo valley. At the time he had conceded that he had rushed a little his appearance as he had just returned from somewhere past the fon belt and into the fallen Hod, there he had been working on separating his own being from the other two that he had wound up carrying over by passing through the fon stones left by Yulia. So they had (to Natalia's delight) assisted the revival of Asch through the use of Lorelei's power, and with that Luke had gone back to looking a lot more like his own half arrogant, half mopping self, which was a relief to them all; and apparently that also meant that Lorelei had gone into the fon belt which was intensively surveyed since then.

Six months since then, and six months since he had been called over to Malkuth and being busy with multitasking; his uses and jobs depending solely on the Emperor and Jade's sick tempers and wishes. During the same span of time, the original and the replicated Luke had to learn about the happenings of the past two year and a half and each their status had to be decided. In the end, Luke having been a Viscount, he had promoted to being a full fledged count, Asch had also gained a few honors, though no official titles yet, outside from being the heir to the throne of course.

All of them being extremely preoccupied by different levels of duties they hadn't had a chance to see much of one another for quite a while.

Guy thought a bit more about his friends as a Malkuthian guard knocked on the door to his cabin, informing him that they were in sight of Baticul and would be arriving at the port in less than an hour.

Making one last check of himself in the foot length mirror, he exited his cabin and directed himself to the deck in order to watch the sights of the city next to the Emperor and other officials (Jade himself would probably just remain in the cockpit to ensue that everything went well, or just for the pleasure of pressuring the poor captain and his fontechnicians).

Passing a few soldiers, he arrived at the metal stairs leading to the said deck. Straightening his back, he passed the door at the top, only to be welcomed by the sight of the imposing buildings of Baticul. Detaching itself from the blue summer sky and few volutes of dark smoke due to the intense machinery activity, the city happened to be much closer than he had expected it to be.

He moved further down the Neo-Tartarus' deck so he would stand close to the rail and to the Emperor, who was currently leaning over it to appreciate the soft sea breeze and the sights altogether.

"Feeling nostalgic?" Peony asked lazily, only halfheartedly striking up the conversation; it was quite rare for the Emperor to be silent so Guy guessed that was probably sleepy from yesterday's excitement. Maybe he could thank Jade for waking the blond _thing_ early and therefore avoiding the man's hyperactivity to show off too much.

"Not really… I mean, the city changed quite a bit in three years…" he answered. And it was true. The effort to offer Replicas places to stay had made a few new buildings pop up around the city. Besides that, many places had been reconstructed, like the coliseum, since the return of 'the blood haired berserker' (hell forbid if he knew _who_ that was, sheesh…) had allowed the building to have a great rise in its gains.

"I wasn't really talking about the city silly!" the long haired blond tsked to reprimand the Gardios nobleman.

"huh?" he, oh so intelligently, replied, which made the Emperor smirk a bit too deviously to be good for him.

"Come on! Be a little more happy or somethin'! What are you going to say to Luke anyway? You prepared something or what?" he asked the lost boy, his childish nature taking root once again as fatigue left Peony's features.

"Not really! Humm… just say 'Hi' I guess…" Guy answered, not believing that he had to prepare some sort of allocution for his friend, maybe for Asch, for the sake of resisting the urge to make the annoying noble's head to get acquainted with nearby walls, but for Luke… not really.

The Emperor huffed, obviously picked by the lower man's attitude.

"W-what?" he squeaked as the Emperor turned around and faced him angrily.

"You're so dense I can't believe it! Damnit! Is it impossible to ask for some sort of fun and action around here!" he screamed. Thanks fully for Guy, Jade chose this moment to make his appearance and tell them that they would enter the harbor at any minute now.

Once Peony had finished stomping his way out of the deck, Jade turned to him, which positively froze the noble's blood still.

"I too, shall look forward to some amusement." And with that said, he was gone, in what Guy liked to assimilate to a 'puff of smoke', which really was just the howling wind of impendent doom and solitude…

* * *

"Guy! You look well; it is quite a pleasure to see you again! Jade as well of course!" the Kimlaskan princess welcomed the two of them personally after the official welcome of the Emperor. She approached, boasting with self confidence and joy, apparently with the intend to give him a bone breaking hug, which he gracefully refused through his usual cry of 'bloody murder' reminding the noblewomen present that, no, he still hadn't overcome his phobia.

"*sigh* How are we ever going to marry you, I wonder?" Jade sighed in fake despair.

"Really Guy! I would have thought that _this_ was no longer a problem!" she exclaimed in indignation; pointedly ignoring Jade's remarks.

"Well it IS! Please don't come near me!" he cried.

"Hehe, And _I_ who was planning to jump you from behind! I might just have to stick with the General then!" a childish and high pitched voice rang from their side.

"Fon master Anise! To think that you would so shamelessly use a poor old man's weary bones and pains to your pleasure is quite… undignified." Jade replied with all the fake he was worth, as soon as he had recognized the small girl.

"Booo!" she pouted. Though her pouting face was losing more and more of the 'cute child' impact as she called it, since the now fifteen years old had begun to look a bit more like a lady to be. Behind the Fon master was the quiet figure of Tear Grants, trying as she might to avoid the insistent looks following her every steps: it was quite obvious that her fanclub (powered by Noir's own) had grown in ranks quite remarkably.

"Hello, Tear. You're astonishing in these! It's a wonder you don't have a flood of suitors at your feet right now." Guy pleasantly greeted the lady, his comment made her blush a little more than it should have and he realized it was probably because the jealous streak of her fanclub had taken down every single fool who would dare try and stain the beauty's shoes with their saliva…

"W-well… Hum, t-these are official grown for…my position?" she hesitantly told the blond.

'Ah, so she had prepared a speech of sorts…' they all silently thought as Tear seemed to be looking for good prepared sentences.

"Tear, you don't need to be so reserved with us! Anyway! It certainly is nice to be all together again! I can't believe the Colonel's become General! And Guy is now a Count? So many good suitors! *sigh* Oh well, I chose my path… as one would say…" Anise rambled.

"Oh? Are you having second thoughts _now_? Besides the General title is merely for show, I told you I was back to being a researcher didn't I? Well that aside, where our little ligers might have gone to?" Jade pondered, as Anise, once again, made a face.

"Who's a liger? Are you trying to compare me to a monster Necromancer?" came an angry voice from behind their little closed group.

"I never said names now did I?" Jade replied as one of his favorite pick had shown up.

"Asch! I told you not to frown in such an_ ungraceful_ manner!" Natalia reprimanded.

"And _how_ am I supposed to _frown_ in a _graceful_ manner?" he angrily replied to the princess.

"Well, you _don't_ frown. Really 'wrinkles'! You'll never learn!" Anise teased the ex-God-General.

"Shut up! And don't call me 'wrinkles'!" he raged as his _sneer_ deepened (if that was even possible).

"But it's the truth!" she replied as she pointedly pointed her finger at the knit between the future king's eyebrows.

"No it's not!" he replied, but before the expected fight of 'no it's not' and 'it so is' could break out, Guy decided to intervene.

"And, _where_ is Luke?" he asked pointedly, wishing he could at least have his friend around to joke with or anything: without him around he tended to feel like part of him was missing. Altogether he did his best to ignore Tear's reaction to the name.

"What? You don't know?" Asch looked as though he was winning some imaginary prize at the puzzled faces he was receiving from most of the others.

"Asch! We are here to talk about this later." The princess clarified the _here_ as being the official reunion they were currently supposed to be in.

"Has something happened?" Guy tried, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the thought.

"I heard many sorts of rumors… Do they have anything to do with it?" Jade said as his comment earned him a panel of different expressions.

Gaillardia did _not_ like being left out, and the fact that most people around him looked as thought they knew that something was up was _not_ to his liking. Tear kept on fidgeting, looking embarrassed, Jade looked serious for a change, Anise looked like she neared the guilty state, Natalia's lips became a thin line as she seemed to think of a way to break the news out and Asch was being… well, Asch.

"They might as well… Though I don't have enough information myself to tell about it. But other than that, it's not the primary reason why Luke isn't here." Natalia explained.

"Then… Is it because of _that_ project? Since Florian was called over I'd guess that it's going well?" Anise tried her own side, but Guy was not so happy about the conversation going somewhere he knew nothing about.

"Yes, though-" Natalia began, but she was cut mid-sentence.

"Wait a minute damn it! What's going on? How come I don't know a single thing about what you're talking about?" Guy raged at his own ignorance.

The others looked at one another, trying to find a way out of it, Jade even managed to bite back a 'Guy explain' as the looks turned to him, finally he managed to meaningfully throw the responsibility of the explanation to Asch.

"Hmph! The dreck's gone to prepare his project to give the other trashes a 'place to live in'. Though the rumors are probably more about those less than shits called 'Vanguard' or something stupid like that." Asch did -oh so pleasantly- _not clarified_ the problem.

"I'll have to wonder about the number of curses and foul words that can leave your mouth in such a restricted period of time…" Natalia complained.

"Vanguard? Oh! You mean that anti-Replica extremist move? I thought they were pretty minor problems… What about that project?" Guy tried again, a little calmed down now that the problem was coming to light.

"The summit with the king and Emperor will begin soon. I'm sure you'll all have your answers cleared out soon enough." Natalia said as she spotted a few soldiers coming their way, probably to tell them to go to the council's room.

* * *

"So. Let's get down to business shall we?" Peony said as he took his seat at the octagonal table prepared to hold a summit between the equal strengths of the world.

"Or so it would seem." Ingobert stated as he faced the Malkuth's Emperor.

"Will you _finally_ tell us what this is all about?" Jade allowed his own sarcasm to show as he had been meaningfully offered a seat at the table.

"It seems that we- I mean- Luke managed to somehow finalize the project that I spoke to you about." Ingobert stated.

"Ah! So that's why young Glenn was called!" the Emperor exclaimed as the situation seemed to make sense to him, Guy also noted that Anise seemed to be in it as well.

A long silence stretched as the three got a glimpse at Jade's apparent constipated expression, which was bad news.

"I myself would like to get an explanation." Tear said as thought the General's face had spoken for its owner by itself.

"Of course, forgive my poor manners. It is true that I had told his imperial majesty Peony the ninth and Governor Theodoro to keep as quiet about this as possible. But you must understand that with our current problems, we cannot allow mistakes." The King stated uneasily.

"Problems?" Guy piped up. He guessed that it had something to do with the extremists, though he hoped it wasn't so grave.

"The Vanguard." Peony stated, crushing his hopes.

"I thought they weren't being too much of a problem?" Tear stated, reflecting Guy's own knowledge of the situation.

"Actually the rumors had it that they had grown in numbers quite recently." Jade put on his two cents.

"I'm afraid that it's exactly the problem." Ingobert began.

"Their ranks are growing by the day, their popularity is frightening and their actions are more and more extreme as time goes by… It's horrible! And completely unforgivable!" Natalia raged.

Silence once again reigned supreme upon the richly furnished room as all present were digesting the information.

"We think that we should refrain from spreading words about their current importance: we don't want to advertise their doings. Though, the dreck seems to think otherwise, even if I haven't heard about his own thoughts on the subject recently." Asch broke the pressuring silence.

"Yes. Though I really wish that you could speak of the one to whom you owe your life in a more proper way. Anyway, we also have good news." Natalia tried to lift the heavy mood.

"Indeed. Count Luke Fon Fabre recently communicated the state of things with the current development of "Symphonia" the replica city." Ingobert stated as he gave his nephew a sidelong look.

"Replica city?" Jade asked, apparently interested.

"A city for the replicas, but also ruled by figures from the different powers in place: Maestro Florian for Daath, General Glenn McGovern for Malkuth, General Cecille for Kimlaska and a few replicas also; oh and we're still waiting for Yulia city and Chesedonia's own ambassadors!" Anise cheerfully explained.

"Is that why they aren't here then?" Guy asked.

"Indeed. And that's also why we're rushing this meeting: we leave for Symphonia first thing tomorrow to get a full view of the things there!" Peony added.

"WHAT?" they all screamed (minus Jade who had managed to remain as unconcerned as ever).

"This is not-" Asch began.

"I'm sorry if this seems 'rushed', but it's not our intention: Symphonia is still under construction. Actually the officials were sent there to overlook the building process…" Ingobert stated.

"Yes: we merely thought of going over these few details before Luke's return when he should inform us more precisely of the situation. Regarding the Vanguard as well…" Natalia explained.

"That's exactly _why_ we should go to the city!" Peony insisted and Guy helplessly sensed his childish essence going out of control. Fortunately, Jade had sensed this as well (of course) and made an apologizing gesture to his audience, before unceremoniously punching the back of the Emperor's head, said head became intimately acquainted with the table and remained that way for a good, pregnant minute of utter silence.

"OWWWW JA~DE!" the blond cried once he was back to the living. Unfortunately for Peony the two's antics had become so well known that no one bothered to even try and help him anymore.

"I think that today's meeting should be called off: it's bedtime now~!" the Necromancer managed to sigh and look threatening at the same time which convinced them that, yes, it was time to call it a day…

* * *

The next day saw the group having a much less official meeting in the middle of Duke Fabre's manor's courtyard. Guy remembered all the training sessions he had had with Luke there, in a time when Van didn't seem like a psycho trying to destroy the world, at a time when he would sat next to the yard and search for a way to tell Van that he didn't want to kill the redhead anymore… Though all that was in the past now.

It was then, while they were all taken in their own personal bubble that Anise decided to inquire about her friends' romance.

"Hey, Natalia! You still didn't tell me when you would hold that wedding! You know I'm really looking forward to it! After all~ It'll be my first time telling the "you may kiss the bride" and it's gonna be royal!" she rambled on.

"W-well… I-hum…- Actually…" she began, embarrassed and blushing at the implications while looking at Asch who was equally ablaze.

"The King asked that we wait until that trash as made his choice…" he explained carefully.

"His choice?" Guy almost chocked as he asked this; as the implications inwardly made him pale: he knew that his friend's relationship with Tear had gone down the sewer for one reason or another, and he still wasn't sure he wanted to have the details, for fear, of what he didn't know, but the thought still scared him nonetheless.

"Apparently father has asked him about possibly marrying into a Malkuth/Kimlaska symbolic union between noble houses." Natalia clarified, and there it was: his fear of getting implied into this mess; still he had to say something about it.

"Are you kidding? I mean… That's… not really a choice now is it?" he asked as he looked at the surrounding faces.

"I didn't hear of it. Is it recent? Or maybe it is still an unofficial demand?" Jade asked.

"Actually, it's been a while…" at the sound of Peony's voice they all turned around to face the hopeless Emperor.

"Your majesty. Shall I ask _why_ you are here _without_ escort? And how much is 'a while'?" Jade dangerously raised his voice while managing fake unconcern.

"Ever since he returned from the dead I guess." He answered, not caring a single bit about the danger his childhood friend represented.

"Ever since…" Anise repeated as she eyed Tear, waiting for a reaction.

"Is there a problem?" she finally said as the attention she brought finally got to her.

"Hmph! I doubt the dreck would be spineless enough to do that." Asch pointed out in a rare show of insight and softness towards his replica.

"If you think that this is the reason why we… did not involve in a more intimate relationship, then you are mistaken…" Tear said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"If you say so… You know… we're just asking because we never really had a chance to understand the whole situation… And… well, he really could be so much of an idiot that might actually have separated from you, because he was given the chance to bring Kimlaska and Malkuth ever closer…" Guy brought himself to say this; as he was now felt like he didn't really have to worry about the two separations being unwanted.

"It's just… Well, I guess that it was really all my fault: I-I was so ignorant of these feelings before… I really loved Luke, those three years ago, as I saw him change… But I think that the flow of events might have played to big of a part in this…" she finally said.

"Everything went too fast. Not to mention the gravity of the situation. I guess it would be expected that once the adrenaline has worn off, you would rethink things over…" Peony stated as he seemed to understand the situation.

"Yes, I suppose so. At the time, there was me dying, and my brother going crazy, then Luke was dying, every thing was going in fast forward motion. I felt so strongly and I thought I was in love, more than one could ever be… I really thought so. But when he was gone, I started to rethink of everything and I realized that I might have just been confused. I love Luke, but more like I would love my own brother more than anything else. I… told him that. And he told me that he was relieved because he also felt like his own emotions were not of that kind either…" she finally let it out: the whole reason why Luke and Tear ended up splitting apart from one another.

"I guess it's… understandable. And Luke is really just ten now…" Guy said as he looked sadly at Tear. His thoughts were slightly different however, as he wanted to scream at the woman that what she had done was irresponsible, and that she was just trying to make excuses for herself; but he also realized that their situations were different: she had barely met Luke in the mist of things, while he and Natalia had known him before, they had a 'base' for their new impressions of Luke as the boy had changed for the better. He realized that in Tear's position, it would have been hard not to feel mixed about the replica and maybe end up with the wrong impressions.

"I'm not trying to look like a victim here. I know that I'm probably the one the most at fault, maybe I even ended up hurting him; but if I hadn't done it right then and there, it could have been worse…" she finally said. After that final statement, silence seemed to have once again bestowed them with its supreme presence.

"A-Anyway, what about you Guy? Any luck with the noble ladies?" Anise tried to sound cheerful and dissipate the dark mood settling over.

"No. Not really…" he began as he threw her a meaningful look.

"Gaillardia is still too rude to present to our fine ladies." Peony piped in.

"You mean, especially since _those_ fine ladies have some _other_ fine suitor…" he bit back, not really feeling like lightening the mood at the moment.

"My, my! It almost sounds as if you were angry!" Jade humored with a helpless shake of his shoulders.

"Do you _need_ to look so _unconcerned_ about _everything_?" Asch said as he shot the devious General a sidelong glance, as thought he was telling him to _please read the atmosphere_ before making a comment.

"Now, now! Besides, I'm sure that his majesty brought such a foolish idea down. Now we just need to have king Ingobert understand it clearly!" he cheerfully went on as his glasses suddenly hid his eyes as they caught the glare of the sun, as if they were programmed to emphasis their wearer's words and make the people around wish they could flee for their life.

"A-actually… It kinda seemed like a good idea so… I sorta…. Well- started to present a few possibilities to the king and Luke - eep!" Peony squeaked as each of his words seemed to bring his impending doom and very gore, horrible, painful and torturous death closer by the minute.

"You WHAT?" the others (minus Jade who was mentally checking all the available tools present around the torture cells that he was _bound_ to come across during a later, throughout inspection of the castle) exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…" he pitifully whimpered.

But their joyous, certainly not murderous, blabber was suddenly interrupted by a well known voice, coming from a door, one that lead to a room that really shouldn't be in use right now.

"Could you be any _louder_? I hardly had any sleep and you're making my head ache so early in! Do you know how _late_ it was when I arrived last night?"

* * *

**A.N.:** Yes it's a bit long for a prologue… So I guess it will be the first chapter. Anyway, omake?

**Luke giving his impressions after meeting a few Malkuth high society ladies:**

Peony: Here is lady Estellise, what do you think? A real beauty huh?

Luke: Riiiight… Her voice drives me up the wall something even worse than Mieu's! And that's saying something!

Peony: Alright, but isn't she cute? *drool*

Luke: …Next!

Peony: Ok, how about that marvelous woman?

Luke: She's scary. I mean, all she as is that huge pair of breasts even bigger than Tears. And she always looks like she's gonna eat me… SCARY!

Peony: Still a child…

Luke: …Freak…

Peony: Then! How about we look through a few paintings of those you haven't seen yet?

Luke: …Whatever. *holds his head*

Peony: Look at this!

Luke: No.

Peony: WHY?

Luke: Are you blind? She's what? Twelve?

Peony: I assure you she only _looks_ young!

Luke: Next.

Peony: *sigh* Fine. This one?

Luke: Is that Nephry?

Peony: *choke* W-what? What the hell is that doing here? *put the painting in his vest*

Luke:…

Peony: Errrr… Ok, that one?

Luke:…

Peony: What? *glance at the portrait and sees his mistake* Oooops! Forget you saw anything! *runs*

Luke: Was that… Jade in a dress…? *traumatized*

…And ever since, Luke has refused to see Peony in person for months…for fear that the memory would resurface.


	2. To be a noble and a friend

A/N: Here is chapter two! Long and hard and… well sorry for the long update… Thank you all those who left reviews, it makes me happy! Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Previously**_ (it's just the last line of the previous chapter XD)_**:**

_But their joyous, and certainly not murderous, blabber was suddenly interrupted by a well known voice, coming from a door, one that lead to a room that really shouldn't be in use right now._

"_Could you be any louder? I hardly had any sleep and you're making my head ache so early in! Do you know how late I arrived last night?"_

_

* * *

_The group, surprised by the sudden appearance, did not react immediately. But the twenty years old redhead who just spoke did, remarkably, considering his waking state…

"Guy!..." he began as his eyes landed on his long time not seen best friend; but he stopped immediately his train of thoughts as he remarked the other blond.

As quickly as he had popped out, he had retracted back inside, and the window was closed, accompanied by the distinctive sound of a lock. The action left the others still hanging in their surprise.

"Hummmmm… What. Just. Happened?" Anise finally spoke, breaking the strange silence.

"I must admit, I am extremely disappointed: I say there is some favoritism going on!" Jade joked, even though he threw a sidelong reproachful look at Peony and a fake envious one at Guy.

"Well! I suppose that such undignified demeanor must be a trait shared between the two of you!" Natalia complained to Asch.

"Hmph! Don't compare me to that dreck!" He retorted.

"It's hard not to, though…" Tear grumbled.

"Hahaha… Anyway, he seemed a little bit upset… You should go and see him G… Guy?" Peony began as Jade's intensive glare became a little too powerful.

"He left long ago, your highness. And don't think you can escape explaining yourself by using him, your majesty." Jade said.

"When you say 'your majesty' and 'your higness', especially one right after the other, Jade, I feel like you want to gut me alive…" the emperor complained.

"Now, now… When ever did my tone ever suppose I wanted you alive for that?" he answered with as much seriousness as he could. With that Peony escaped as fast as he could, though he knew his friend was joking, he could never get used to the threatening.

* * *

Luke, as he was about to grumble his way back into bed, heard a knock at his closed window. He knew who it would be, even though Guy had never bothered him when his room was closed before. But before was when Guy was still _his Guy_: his friend and servant. Now though, Gaillardia was a noble, and though knocking to another noble's window was hardly proper protocol, he could not just send him away, besides Guy was still his friend, or at least he hoped.

Sighing as he realized he would most certainly not get any more rest today, Luke went to his window, merely two steps away from his bed. He spend half a thought cursing about the mess in the room he barely used anymore, he was too occupied, but at least he had kept the same room as before, as Asch had taken one of the guests rooms for himself.

He finally opened the lids and the window (his room being some sort of renaissance style, the lids were on the inside) to a surprised Guy who had raised his hand, ready to knock it once more. The blonde let his hand drop back and threw him a radiant smile, the redhead, though happy to see him again, merely took two steps back to let the other jump inside. Once done he closed the window back as the winter chill began to make itself known, especially in the upper level of Baticul.

Gaillardia wanted to question his friend's fool mood, but was interrupted as he realized his boot almost knocked a pile of documents. It was then that he realized the room looked more like the archive department than a bedroom.

"I've never seen you so close to so much reading material." He tried to joke, which obviously did not work as Luke directly went for his bed at the mere mention of those papers.

"It's work." He deadpanned.

Sure enough, Guy, as he lifted the top document from a pile almost as high as his chest, could read the title noticing that that "dictionary" was in fact, a situation report…

"I see… I heard some bad stuff in the meeting yesterday. Does the Vanguard has anything to do with your _work_?" he asked as he already knew the answer, if the heavy volumes, that were certainly not a simple situation report on Symphonia's development, were anything to go by.

"Not that I'm especially fond of that saying but… it's confidential information." Was the pillow muffled answer, because, damn the shitty protocol, he was too damn tired not to snuggle for a few more minutes no matter who was with him.

"Now you're starting to sound like Jade!" the blond began, trying to hide his anger.

"Can't be helped…" was the simple answer.

"LUKE! I understand but… I feel like I'm the only one who's left out! You all know something - but not me! Until yesterday I didn't even know the Vanguard had any sort of influence! And now, I haven't heard of you for six months and that's the welcome I get… Really, I'm disappointed…" Guy complained, though he knew his friend was probably tired, he couldn't just accept that he would give him such a cold shoulder. Luke finally got up from his half sprawled position on his bed to look at his best friend in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Guy. I know it's hard. I've been in this position time enough, so I know… But things aren't easy. They're even getting more and more complicated as time passes by: the Vanguard, Symphonia, politics,… There's just too many things to do and too little time for me to take care of everything by myself without help…" he explained.

"If you need help, you know you can always ask us-" Guy began, but he was interrupted as Luke shook his head, rejecting the idea.

"I told you that it wasn't so simple. Man, it was almost easier when Kimlasca and Malkuth were at war! I can't even send a letter without the council being informed or take a walk without being assaulted by demands! Each time I take a breath it's like people think I have too much time to spare! And I can't ask for help from Malkuth because it 'politically incorrect'! Uncle even opposed my demand to inform people about the Vanguard's doing, but he doesn't seem to realize that I can't just take care of them: they became organized, they hide, and their actions are becoming rasher everyday!" the redhead finally broke as he held his head in helplessness, and the blond suddenly felt bad for questioning him when he was so obviously at his limit.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to be mean or to snap at you: I heard you had a lot of work… I just felt left out. Besides, we're all here now: we can do something, we'll support you if you take a decision, well, as long as it's good and you can explain it…" Guy tried to apologize.

"No Guy, it's ok: I know, I just,… I'm tired. I'll be better in a moment: I just arrived last night and I had to work overnight for days, sleep is so short I feel like it's been months since the last time I lied in a bed." The ruffled youth explained.

It was only now that Guy realized his friend's appearance. He was still in his military clothes, as he had had to take care of a small faction, another duty thrown on his shoulders, the vest was unbuttoned, his shirt ruffled, his pants were in the same state, obviously he hadn't taken the time and effort to get out of his wear before going to bed. The blond noted that his friend had, at the very least, managed to leave his sword at the foot of the bed with its belt and sheath. The bed hadn't been undone; the redhead had probably simply let himself fall on it, and hadn't bothered to use the covers. The man himself looked terrible: his hair was long again, but the stands went in all kinds of directions, dark bags under his eyes showed the dangerous lack of sleep he had suffered, even his usually entrancing green eyes looked heavy and almost dead, his dilated pupils eating away the grass green of the irises. One could also easily tell that it had been days since the last time a razor had visited the redhead's chin… But more than anything, he was pale, it looked like he hadn't seen the light of the day for years, though Guy was sure he had to have worked outside more than once.

"Yeah… You do look terrible… And even that is an understatement…" Guy pointed out.

"I'm sure. I mean: I saw myself and it was scary, it's not quite as bad as it looks though." Luke added as he saw the worried look in his ex-caretaker's eyes.

"Whatever you say…" the blond began before he passed a hand in his hair in a show of his own embarrassment. "You should go back to sleep: I'll just let you get it." He finally said.

"Ok… But, if you've got nothing to do until then… could you stay a moment? Or then come back later, you know… to wake me up?" the redhead asked as his face reddened, for once he felt like he could forget all the damned protocol. "I-I mean, I have to get up before noon and be ready for this afternoon's meetings, I'm afraid I won't be able to get up by myself now…" he explained.

"Oh… Sure, I'll stay with you." The blond complied to his friend's demands, keeping himself from teasing his lingering childishness, it was probably what he missed the most these days: a touch of innocence.

"…thanks." Luke answered as he fell back on his bed and in a last effort pulled himself in a ball. Gaillardia sighed as he realized his friend fell instantly asleep like that.

"You're really overdoing it, again." He said as he pulled some of the covers, from one side of the bed, over his friend's almost frail form. Sighing again he sat next to the head of the bundle and started to patiently and softly comb the long strands of hair with his fingers. Slowly he lowered himself down until his face was a air breath away from the other youth's.

"Really… Can't you stop being so adorable? Can't you refrain from making my heart beat like that each time I see you?..." he whispered to the sleeping form who merely moaned in discomfort from having air blown in his ear.

"I guess you can't…" he sighed heavily, yet another time, as the redhead snuggled closer to his thigh in a desperate search for heat and comfort.

* * *

Jade was a being which curiosity was far too dangerous for both him and the people around him. Surely, would it be anyone else possessing these urges for knowledge, that person would easily run into a quick end. But the Neromancer made sure that _he_ was the predator, and as such he was safe in most situations. So, if he imprudently, after a thoughtful _talk_ with his own emperor, entered the dark room where he was sure two certain individual had gone to and hadn't reappeared, he certainly didn't expect any danger and felt very free to just barge in.

His trademark wicked grin spread as he saw a certain blonde noble jump at his sudden appearance, as he was quite literally caught 'red-handed', with his ungloved hands deep into the red mane of the sleeping replica. The scene could have been peaceful, or even cute a few moments ago, Jade dared to think; but now it was more of a ridiculous pose, with the blond giving him eyes wide as plates and his hands frozen in mid pet in the red flaming hair.

"Well, well! What a touching scene!" Jade mocked, but the reaction he got was less embarrassed than he had hoped.

Guy contented to cross a finger to his lips mutely, his angry glare inciting the other to silence. It was then that Jade remarked the total lack of reaction from the blond's charge. He also noticed the still dark bags under the sleeping redhead's eyes.

"Things are getting though, I guess…" he sighed.

"I seriously wish they could stop being so though on _him_." The Gardios heir complained.

The Malkuthian general mutely agreed. He let a silence stretch for a minute or so, for special measure, a lapse he rarely allowed to anyone, then he regained his usual bite and deviousness as seriousness was getting on his old nerves.

"Really, you two alone in the dark! I expected something a little bit more interesting going on than mere hair patting!" he joked and Guy growled in response.

"Jade~!" he complained, albeit in a low voice that wouldn't wake his charge, even though an earthquake couldn't have deranged the redhead from his slumber.

"Guy~3!" the lieutenant colonel graded man mocked in his usual manner, then added on a more serious note, "Remember: although you've been lacking in teaching in the noble act, some things, even small gestures, can not be done or will not pass within the high society…" he explained.

"What do you mean?" the blond noble asked, clueless of what the experienced male was talking about.

"I mean that, although your friendship with Luke is well known, such unexplainable closeness between nobles, of different countries, who don't have an extremely visible link for cooperation on the political field, might start unpleasant rumors. You should know by now that, for the high society, you don't make time to converse with people that represent no interest for your personal political ascension. And the special closeness that you share with Luke might be seen badly by other nobles: especially if Peony wishes to tie him to one of the Malkuthian noble family." Jade tried to be more explicit.

"Well… They can go to hell! Besides, it's not like I was concurrence for the last part…" he added with an almost imperceptible tinge of sadness in his voice.

"You do… If only because a client link between you two might mean that you'll direct your friend to one of the noble families close to you: you'd become a reliable mediator. Of course, the family tied to you would have to thank your interference, etc. That's how this works. You know: nothing comes by itself, and nobles often end up with debts of all kind. More than anything, gestures showing affection might seem like a threat to some nobles who would oppose your way of thinking and-" the red eyed general went on, but was interrupted by Guy.

"And as I said: they can go to hell! I don't care for such things! It's hard enough on Luke now! He needs our support! He needs us to be here for him! Can't you see? Are you blind? He's exhausted, it's his limit, he might die if he continues like that!" the blond cried, forgetting all about the silence he had first prone.

"If you keep ignoring it though… _You_ might end up in danger. Him as well. Why do you think that he stayed silent for the past six months? Even Luke can feel that there would be problems if he let his emotions go out right now, that's why he keeps working and doing his best to keep conflicts from happening. If you ignore this, you will destroy that which he _kills_ himself doing!" Jade deadpanned, his reproachful look silencing the newly noble youth and making him feel miserable.

"Are you telling me that there is nothing I can do for the person most precious to me, Jade?" he asked, careful to keep his voice from cracking.

"The better help is not always the one that his shown for all to see." He finally said.

"I know…" Gaillardia answered, defeated.

"Anyway, we were called over lunch: you should think about waking your 'sleeping beauty'. And please, refrain from doing so with a kiss!" Jade joked and left before the sputtering red-faced blond could try and get back at him; not that he had anything to fear, _he_ was the predator after all… But better safe than sorry was also a good motto.

* * *

Guy reappeared a few minutes later in the drawing room where the grand table had been extended to welcome all the guests. The newly noble felt relatively uncomfortable: it was probably the first time that he would really dine on that table as a noble, and it had to be the time where the emperor and king were present. It meant that the table had been prepared, decorated with special care. It also meant many other things. Like that the food would be prepared with extra care as well, he imagined the cooks running all around in the kitchen, probably sweating profusely from the effort and heated fire. The servants, which he was once part of, had been asked to wear clothes representing the richness of the house, act dignified and always stand straight while keeping their eyes from crossing those of the guests. The room itself had been thoughtfully cleaned and all of the duke's decorations well polished. The table was adorned with the most expensive tablecloth and silverware, the finest wine ready to be served within the clear crystal glasses. Guy swallowed thickly, unsure if he could really be there, he felt greatly out of place in this luxury. Looking around he spotted the encouraging look of his emperor remembering him that he had well prepared for this moment. He rechecked the straightness of his vest, even though he had done so multiple times already, ever since he had left Luke's room to let him clean and clothe back, and for himself to prepare accordingly to the welcome he was to get.

"Yo! So, where are grumpy and never happy?" Peony asked.

"Huh?" Guy asked confused, before catching himself back and rectifying his question "I mean, _excuse me_?" he reiterated.

"I'm sorry." Natalia interfered, "Luke should be preparing: I saw his 'ghost' pass through the halls to the bath house… As for Asch, the maids are probably still working on getting him to accept help to get in his wear!" the princess sighed at her to be husband antics, completely not caring about the nicknames that had been given to the two redheads.

Peony threw Guy a questioning look, soon accompanied by Jade's own as the scientist came up to the small group that had started to form. Soon enough, the blond realized that he also gained the attention of Tear and Anise who had been talking among themselves in a corner.

"What is it?" the ex-servant wondered aloud.

"Guy, Guy, Guy… You were there and you have no news for us?" Jade sighed as he complained about Guy's inability to tell them anything about the red haired replica's health.

"It's because I don't have much to tell! He was too tired to tell me anything more. Besides, we were in a hurry so I left him as soon as he woke." Guy explained, he was still worried about his friend still apparent tiredness when he left him.

"You left him?" the emperor asked, clearly amused.

"You mean you were kicked out, yes!" Anise added.

"You don't need to say it like that! And what do you know anyway!" the young noble complained, pouting in a totally un-noble way.

"I think it pretty easy to guess: we can hardly believe that you would leave Luke alone, especially if he looks anything but completely healthy. Though I don't doubt his ability to leave any of us out…" Tear analyzed, remembering the redhead's antics, as he seemed to think that leaving people out of his problems would stop them from worrying, even when it obviously made things worse. The descendant of Yulia knew that very well, since she used to be just the same, maybe still was…

Guy was about to protest some more when the Duke and King suddenly came into the room. The blond still had a hard time being absolutely civil when around the Duke: you couldn't erase years of pure hate just like that, and even if he now knew the truth about Hod, he still felt very awkward being allowed to look at the noble in the eyes, as an equal.

"Forgive my lateness. I'm honored of your presence here. Please, your majesties, take a seat." The Duke politely directed.

"We thank you for your invitation, Duke Fon Fabre, your Majesty." Jade answered before Peony could try and make a fool out of himself, asking for them to get they sticks out of their arses…

The Duke checked the people within the room and seemed displeased by the absence of his two sons and his wife, Guy saw him discretely ask a servant either about their doing or to go and fetch them, or both as the maid hurried out right after.

They all sat in silence in their designed seats, each of them had a maid to take care of their own needs: pulling the chair or refilling their glasses was their job. Guy, of course, politely refused the maid's help, trying his best not to tremble in fear as he had to stand so close to the woman.

Luckily the maid remembered him, but still complained about the fact that he needed someone to tend to him. It was then that Guy remarked that 'Viscount Luke' did not have a maid standing behind his own designated place (which was strange by itself but not his point).

"Luke is supposed to have chosen a personal attendant; I would suppose that's why he doesn't have one." Natalia intervened.

"A 'personal attendant'?" Guy asked, wondering what that was about.

"Like Alpine used to be to me, or like some sort of butler, or even a shadow: you might not know, but it is a tradition for most high ranked nobles. I heard he had dismissed his two possibilities last night though, maybe he had them run errands…" Ingobert explained.

"Two?" Peony wondered.

"Just like you left him with a division composed from both Malkuthians and Kimlaskans he had to chose among them one of each. Though I hoped he would chose some people a little less unreliable and violent as soldiers… Asch still hasn't decided on anyone though." The Duke explained, his tone clearly displeased by his sons decisions.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that as well… You're really pushing things on him…" Guy whispered, angered by the count of all the things that Luke had to take care about.

"Symphonia, the replicas, the Vanguard, troop training. I guess that it _is_ a lot of responsibilities. Though those last ones were supposed to be helping, not worsening the situation." Jade explained.

"The replica befalls my responsibility though. Luke shouldn't have to take care of them, unfortunately I can't just take care of everyone by myself and there are times when others end up with this work…" Natalia said, clearly ashamed of herself and her inability to do enough. Guy would have agreed with her, but not now, not with Luke in this state.

"Yes, but now that Symphonia has a proper government and is developing well, this should be taken out of his responsibility as well. We need to speak thoughtfully about the Vanguard's problem though. I, myself, looks forward to an alliance between our countries to "eradicate" this unbecoming menace." The king laid out the draft of his intentions.

"I see…" Peony answered, unsure of how he should take the strength of the words of the ally country's king.

Their short peace was troubled by the sound of running around and a dangerously close commotion going on the outside, probably in the courtyard. They all froze, ready to jump out of their seats if need be. Their servants sensing the tension also took a few steps back as not to hinder their moves should they get up at fast speed.

Then the door burst open, revealing a very ruffled and very bleeding Asch, carried inside by two knights wearing uniforms Guy was sure he had never seen before. They hurried their charge inside before announcing before the most frightened princess the source of their problems.

"All of you hurry to safety: the Vanguard has attacked!"

* * *

A/N: FINISHED… the second chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm being a little disparate these days… I can't seem to write as well as I'd wish either. Not to mention that I suddenly got into yet another fandom, one piece to be precise… I know that I shouldn't start long fics like that, but I seem to be unable to actually do anything like one shots or stuff like that. You can't even begin to imagine how many unfinished ideas (whole chapters) are on my computer…haven't put them anywhere 'cause I was afraid not to be able to finish them… With a little luck this story might continue, though it won't be a fast update, I'm warning ya all!

Guy: All those talks about politics made my head hurt, Luke's much too childish to actually get all that!

Jade: I believe those 'talks' were inspired from the Roman's own ways. And it's not really that hard, it's just a vision where there supposedly cannot exist true friendship… People of high standing have to work their own merciless ways.

Natalia: Really? But I truly love Ash and-

Tear: You're indeed pretty lucky to have fallen in love with the one that was chosen for you. But what if you had fallen for Guy- or Jade?

Jade: …

Guy: …

Natalia: …

Anise: I don't think you really chose good examples Tear…

Tear: …Right, my apologies. *looks ashamed*

Jade: No, no! They might have been good examples… maybe in some other lives?

Tear: *annoyed* I just meant to say that in regards of both your conditions: as a Malkuth noble and general! Not your personalities: no one wonders why you're still a bachelor Mr. Curtiss! No one is even surprised to know that you have never truly been approached by a woman! And no one _wants_ to know why you're still playing hide and seek with Peony and his "cute little Jade"!

Anise: *gasp!* That was so mean Tear!

Jade: …I'm surprised you would feel sorry for me Anise!

Anise: You didn't even leave one sentence for me, Tear!

Jade: *having a hurt look on his face*

Guy: I'm sure there's still plenty for you Anise…

Jade: *dark glare full of promises*

Guy: …But…Maybe you should reserve them for another day-or year-even life?

Jade: *sigh* At least let me argue about the "playing with that rappig thing" part?

Peony: Jade~3! My "cute little Jade" wants to play again~ come on!

Tear: …

Anise: …*mischievous look*

Guy: *feeling sorry for someone that is NOT Jade*

Jade: Excuse me. It won't take log… *goes to Peony*

Peony: …Jade? Where are you taking me?

Jade: …

Peony: GAHHH! No! HELP! There's a REGICIDE HERE! JADE, NOOOOO~! *cough* *cough* GAaaaaAaaAaaaHh…

Jade: Now I feel better! Where were we?

Tear: Hum… the king…

Anise: …drop it…

Guy: We -um… were talking about the weather?

Anise: Sure thing!

Tear: Right…

Somewhere else, someone (with red hair) thought that a certain king had received what he deserved…


End file.
